A Day
by DeathDaisy
Summary: Of coffee and Scarves. *one-shot* *modern*


**.**

**Im realizing this is my first male OC-ish..i mean he could be any of the characters..and its in second person..first for that too..and my first publish of 2014..that's a whole lot of firsts for a one-shot :)**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

You walked off on the street, two coffee cups at hand, an overly stuffed messenger me of your hair was almost out of its bun, scarf almost slipping completely. Saying you looked like a mess was putting it lightly.

Cursing your late alarm you walked faster down the street. Suddenly you accidentally ran into something or rather someone while trying not to step on your untied shoelace.

"I am so so so sorry, sir"

You said in alarm, catching yourself before falling down, saving your cream colored jacket the coffee stains,

"Loose the sir and we have a deal"

the man's voice said, you allowed yourself a smile and laugh you finally looked up from the ground, assessing the damage you cause nearly wishing you didn't. The world's bluest blue eyes stared back at you holding concern as the edges of his mouth formed an easy going smile. You took a breath, he looked your age, 20's, You felt your face warm 'snap out of it! Stop being such a teen!' you scolded yourself,

"Again I am so so sorry, but I gotta go," you nod your goodbye, leaving before you embarrass yourself any further.

Once you arrived at the cafe you worked part time at, placing one of the to-go coffee cup in front of your fellow friend and waitress as she narrowed her eyes. She certainly was not a person to be around before her caffeine fix. "shit" you curse out loud, getting behind the counter taking off her jacket. Your friend raised her eyebrow in question.

That woman should seriously stop talking with her eyebrows. Creepy.

"I lost my scarf- I think it was when I bumped into that guy" you mutter in annoyance, your friends eyebrows shoot even higher, tipping her coffee filled cup upwards.

"it was nothing, I wasn't looking and bumped into this beautiful guy. Seriously right into him" you said, dropping down to tie your beat-up shoes. The reason you lost your favorite scarf.

"and how a drop of coffee didn't make it on anything was a miracle."

you jump up at the sound of a male voice, head bumping on the counter that separated you from gorgeous guy.

Your friends eyebrows disappeared under her fringe, nearly choking on her drug of choice.

"uh, Hi" he chuckled,

"Hey"

you stare at him, at a particular strand of his black unruly hair that seemed to be sticking out,

"well this isn't awkward" you say, it catches him off guard as his blue eyes slightly widen, interrupting his staring.

"sorry, you just dropped this and I didn't want you to lose it, I called after you but you just stalked off," he produced your fuzzy green scarf from the pocket of his long coat placing it right around your neck in two loops "so it wouldn't fall off again" he smiled at you, you couldn't help but smile back as your hand flew to your scarf,

"and you say I'm unresponsive in the morning" your friend purposely mutters out loud, you throw her a glare as she rolls her eyes at you raising an eyebrow, grabbing her coffee and heading to the back.

You clear your throat. "your friend seems friendly" he comments, still smiling, he has dimples, you notice,

"Very" you reply, laughing,

"so what do you suggest?" he asks, you look at him weird before noticing that he is pointing at the list of hot drinks above,

"if you value your GI track, next door" you shudder before nodding to the door. He laughed,.

Your manager would have your head off if he heard you. "No, I don't think so, your head is too pretty to have cut off," he interrupts,

"did I say that out loud" you let out a nervous chuckle,

"no, I read minds," he deadpans, making you laugh,

"artsy kid?" you nod to his bag that seems to be paint stained,

"yep, studying art, and yourself?"

"nah..I need to get my brother through high school," you stop yourself, this stranger didn't need to know your life story.

A frown takes place on his face as his eyebrows draw together. You instantly decide you liked him better smiling,

"I'm sorry-" he starts,

"I don't need your pity, sir" you can't help but add in the end,

his frown flutters,

"not pity, more of admiration." he says in the end, his eyes meeting your own, as if convincing you he was saying the truth. And the truth is that his stare shook you to the very core.

"thank you" you suddenly burst after a few quite moments,

"hmm?" he almost asks,

"for the scarf," you explain,

"oh," he manages, a smile taking over his features once again, "by all means, bump into me whenever you want" he laughs motioning to himself,

"be careful, I might believe it," you tease,

"I mean everything I say." after a bit adding, "most of the time,"

You both burst out laughing, before his blue eyes widen again letting out a string of colorful w/ords before apologetic eyes catch your own that sobers you up, "I'm really loving our conversation but I really gotta go, lecture started ten minutes ago,"

"and you're still standing here? Go"

"no need to usher me out, just that this proff really has it out for me" he explains, motioning to the clock behind me,

"hey, no need to explain yourself, go"

you nod off at the door placing a hand on his shoulder, "we're doing this again," he says, leaning against the counter, placing a soft kiss on your cheek suspiciously close to your lips before you heard the door swish open letting in the noise of the street, before it quitted again.

You placed your hand where his lips have just been, feeling tingly and slightly overheated all over.

"thank god you stopped flirting." your friend comments, returning with a tissue box.

"I wasn't-" her right eyebrow shot up and disappeared under her fringe,

"and I'm not your friend"

"creeper," you muttered fighting a smile, a smile that just stayed there till you made your way back home at sunset, a smile that stayed till you went to bed and hid under your blankets, brother tucked next to you, wondering if you'd ever see those blue eyes again

**.**

**Who do you think the friend is? **


End file.
